<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diaper Crust by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869252">Diaper Crust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Cole Anderson, But it’s a plot twist, Diapers, Diarrhea, M/M, Nines is a stoner, Scat, Shit, This is crack, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), but no smut, crack fic!!, hankcon - Freeform, i would never post my cursed fics so this is a first for me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Hank, a very odd couple indeed. What they did on Wednesday nights, they were unspeakable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor, Hankcon, RK800/Hank Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diaper Crust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhapsdong/gifts">Perhapsdong</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys, before i start with the fic FORGIVE ME!! I usually never post my cursed fics, since i just text them with my friends for jokes and giggles. So this is a first for me. This is also a fic i just wrote in the span of an hour since it’s a crack fic, and i wrote it with a very good friend of mine who also has written crack. Anyways, i apologize for this, hopefully you enjoy, and i’ll be getting to my regular content again soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank was lounging about in his poop stained couch. It was an average Wednesday night. Connor was still working late while Hank was sent home for the rancid smell of his overflowed diaper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Hank was eating Sumos dog food, the door busts down with a scream. “HANK!” Connor wailed. “I’m.... i’m lactating.” He whispered. Hanks hair perked up at this. “Lactating? But... Connor it’s not that time of the month yet.” Hank said softly coming up to Connor, munching on dog food still. Connor scoffed, “Hank, you know i’m just built different.” He declared while his shirt was soaked by his pepperoni nipples. “Okay, well first of all get out of that shirt. And don’t stain anything, milk boy.” Hank yelled at Connor, who slithered across the hardwood floors all the way to the bathroom. Leaving a snail trail of milk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hank weeped because his floors were now dirtied with lactate. Hank yelled out into the open, “Connor! What is that horrible stench.” Connor screamed before very loud noises were heard. Indescribable noises. Just then, the bathroom door was busted down. “Hey!” Hank yelled before coming up to Connor. “Oh, hey babe.” Connor said before shitting aggressively. Hank thought this was very attractive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god Connor, please. You know how i get when you shit your diaper. I’m so hard, please Connor. It hurts, i can’t do this. Please, i bed you master. My cock is straining against my pampers. I didn’t even use extra baby powder. I’m chaffing.” Hank pleaded Connor, who was still shitting his diapey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blue liquid ran down Connors bare baby thighs. Hank couldn’t stand the smell anymore, so he sat down instead. Which made the smell worse considering he was closer to the shit diaper. “Oh yeah, Hank. You want some of this? You want to taste some of my... Diaper Crust?” Connor teased Hank. “I change mine, Hank. I know what to do. I, am responsible. Unlike your old man self.” Connor prodded at Hank who wailed at his stinky feet. “OH GOD IT SMELLS LIKE CHEESE!” Hank cried. “I’m a big boy, Hank. I change into a new diapey every time i load it. I changed into a new one, just for you.” Connor said taking off his poopoo diaper, and gently setting it onto Sumos head as a hat. Sumo yipped happily and wine through the drywall of the house, leaving a huge hole in the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor pushes Hank up onto his feet again, and took Hanks little bathing suit bottoms off. “I want you to take the biggest shit of the century, out of this hole that your dog caused. And if you don’t, i’ll whip you with my diaper.” Connor demanded as Hank cried more. “Please, i can’t. I just want you. You, and your diaper crust.” Hank pleaded. Connor grabbed Hank by his long luscious grey locks that were on Hanks asshole and forced his ass to face out of the hole so every neighbor on the block could see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe this will teach that old women across the street not to mess with them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hank pushed, and pushed but it hurt his hemorrhoids. His asshole burnt. “Connor, my asshole burns. My hemorrhoids, i can’t push.” Hank said as Connor sighed and took Hank by the hand and took Hank to the couch, ass up face down. “Stay put, i’ll get your ointment.” Connor said as he walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hank took this as his chance to slip out of his body suit, and show his true form. Looking in the mirror, His ghostly pale self was now revealed. Connor would know the truth. Connor came back and dropped the little bottle of cream on the floor. “C-C-C-Cole??” Connor stuttered in fear. Cole, who was supposed to be dead smiled. “Yes, ‘Tis I.” He said and he floated up to Connor. Cole was just a head. “You’re- You’re so old!” Connor screamed in fear as Head Cole shushed him. “Fear not, little ‘droid. As i am here to inform you about my father.” Head Cole said as Connor nodded for him to continue. “Hank, Hanks a drumstick. Always has been.” Head Cole sighed. Connor gasped. “Wait, so does that make me-“ Cole cut him off. “Yes, Connor. You are... a bone.” Cole said as Connor screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bone? No, that couldn’t be possible. He was an android! He could’ve called Markus and found out. Or his own brother, Nines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Calling Nines, the phone picked up. “Ayyyhe wassup homie, you want some of that good good!” Nines said happily over the phone. “Nines! Oh thank god you’re the only thing that hasn’t changed. Hanks a cheeseburger i’m a bone and Cole is alive.” Connor said scared. Nines laughed. “Did Gav give you some shrooms?” Connor looked confused. “What?” Nines cackled. “Bro, i’m weed! Ive never been real either!” Connors vision blacked for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the fuck was going on?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Head Cole nudged Connors head with his own. Connor turned and was met with a 54 year old mans eyes. “WHO ARE YOU?!” Connor screamed as the old man winked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then, Connor woke up. He was back in his bed, with Hank. The cool sheets resting on his waist and the warm pillow on his head. Connor turned and saw Hanks fat titty poking out of the sheets. “Oh thank god, it was just a dream.” Connor said before Hank got up and looked at Connor. “Wow, that sex was poggers. But i must get back to telling you the five nights at freddys timeline.” Hank said with a death stare as Connor screamed once again and felt his diaper load.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh god. What was happening?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>